


Saviour

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Spike rescue's Angel from a demon then gives him a nice visit hospital





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Saviour

 

 

## Saviour

### by Buffduffdan

Yet again, Angel found himself in a sewer battling a slimy demon from Hell. This ugly creature was proving to be pretty strong and had given Angel a number cuts and bruises and was now straddling him on the floor, pounding his chest and face. Suddenly Spike came dropping down from the sky, slashing through the green demon with his favourite sword causing demon blood to splatter them both. Spike sprinted across to Angel to make sure he was ok, which Angel thought was rather uncharacteristic of Spike to do, but found it sweet anyway and gave him a little smile before falling unconcious. He awoke in the hospital wing of the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart, with Spike sitting asleep in a chair next to the bed. As he tried to sit up, he accidently groaned from one of the bruised rib the scabby beast had given him, waking Spike from a pleasant dream he was having. Angel noticed this as he glanced down at the blonde vampire's tight pants. Spike noticed he was looking, making him turn a dark shade of red and quickly crossing his legs. "Bout time you woke up mate. Been making Fred worry you have. She'll be happy to know your awake now though, I'll go get her." he muttered as he arose from his seat. "No wait." Angel grunted as he reached out and grabed his fellow vamp's hand and pulled him back. Spike's erection was now pointing straight at Angel's face. The two undead enemies stared at it, and then at each other, staring into each others eyes and seeing the unspoken love between them that they had both hid for over a century. Angel's hand moved from Spike's hand, along his toned 6 pack and down into his tented trousers where he found Spike's 8 inch pole. He ran his hand up and down Spike's meat, causing him to moan in pleasure. Spike quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants, making his dick spring forward at Angel's face. Angel grabbed the meat and directed it towards his tongue, licking Spike's purple helmet. Spike moved forward pushing his cock onto Angel's lips, and into his eager mouth. At first Angel could only take Spike's mushroom head, but he soon took in another inch at a time untill Spike's bush was rubing against Angel's nose. Angel grabbed Spike's hips as Spike started fucking his mouth, slowly moving in and out then speeding up, grinding his cock against Angel's throat. Before long, Spike could feel his balls growing and knew he didn't have long left. He pulled out of Angel's mouth and blew his load all over Angel's face. Angel wiped it all up with his fingers and then sucked them clean. Spike pulled his boots off and kicked his black jeans off. Then he pushed Angel back so he was laying flat on his back and pulled his covers off revaling Angel's hard dick beneath some stripy pjamas. Spike soon had his way with them and they were by his ankle's and Spike was sucking on Angels big balls. He jumped up and the bed and resumed sucking Angel's dick while wiggling his perfect bubble butt in Angel's face. Angel quickly grabbed it and pulled it close and licked all around Spike's hole before sticking his tongue deep inside. Soon Spike's ass was wet with saliva and he got up and stand above Angel, both men admiring each other before Spike sat down on Angel's cock, only allowing the top of Angel's dick in first. Then he worked his way down his cock, untill the whole thing was right up Spike's gorgeous arse. He started to slide up and down slowly at first, easing Angel's dick out of his ass untill the entrance then pushing it all back in again. He worked up his momentum and soon he was bouncin up and down Angel's long shaft. It didn't take long for Angel to cum, firing again and again up Spike's ass. Spike got up off of Angel's monster dick and layed down next to his gran-sire. They layed there all night sleeping in each others arms. Angel woke up the following morning to find all the gang, except one, standing around him, smiling. Spike was no where to be seen and Angel was getting worried that Spike had had doubts about his feelings for Angel, but they were quickly put to rest when Spike came strolling in with a big grin on his, sitting down in an empty seat and joining in with the conversation. For the first time in a long while Angel felt happy, although not perfectly happy.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Angel   
Title:   **Saviour**   
Author:   **Buffduffdan**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **4k**  |  **07/11/05**   
Characters:  Angel, Spike   
Pairings:  Angel/Spike   
Summary:  Spike rescue's Angel from a demon then gives him a nice visit hospital   
Disclaimer/Other:  I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Joss Whedon   
  



End file.
